Some Like It Hoth
| num_temp = 5 | ep_num = 13 | españa = Algunos prefieren Hoth | latinoamerica = A algunos les gusta caliente | emision = 15 de abril de 2009 | duracion = 43:12 | flashback = Miles | escritor = Melinda Hsu Taylor & Greggory Nations | director = Jack Bender | invitados = Tim deZarn es Trevor Patrick Fischler es Phil Jon Gries es Roger Linus Brad William Henke es Bram Doug Hutchison es Horace Goodspeed Eric Lange es Stuart Radzinsky Dean Norris es Howard Gray Marsha Thomason es Naomi Dorrit | costars = Simon Elbling es Glenn Cody Gomes es constructor Linda Rose Herman es Evelyn Lance Ho es joven Miles Leslie Ishii es Lara Chang | noacreditado = François Chau - Pierre Chang }} es el decimotercer episodio de la quinta temporada de Lost y el 99 de toda la serie, que fue emitido el miércoles 15 de abril de 2009 en Estados Unidos. Tras la desaparición del pequeño Ben de la enfermería, la gente comienza a sospechar. Miles se ve obligado a trabajar con Hurley cuando le encargan entregar un importante paquete a un superior de la Iniciativa Dharma. Los flashbacks se centran en la búsqueda de Miles de respuestas acerca de su padre, trabajando como medium, y uniéndose a la tripulación del carguero. Sinopsis Flashback .]] Una mujer, Lara, está buscando apartamento, guiada por un casero. Le explica al casero que su marido está "fuera de todo," a pesar de que tiene un niño pequeño, Miles. El casero protesta al principio de que Miles esté allí porque a los vecinos les desagrada el ruido, pero Lara le asegura que Miles es un chico callado. La mujer le da a Miles 25 centavos para que vaya sacarse algo de la máquina de refrigerios. Cuando Miles va a buscar la máquina parece oír algo, algo que le conduce hasta el apartamento número 4. Tras sacar una llave de debajo de un conejo de piedra (con el número 8 en su oreja), abre la puerta y se mete dentro. Varios apartamentos más abajo, Lara está firmando un cheque (fechado en 16 de marzo de 1985) cuando oye que su hijo le llama a gritos. Ella sigue su voz hasta la puerta 4, y encuentra a su hijo dentro, de pie junto al cadáver de un hombre. Miles dice que oye hablar al cuerpo, el cual está llamando a una tal "Kimberly". Trevor reconoce ese nombre: era la esposa del Sr. Vonner, el hombre que ha fallecido. Lara retrocede, preocupada y con el asombro reflejado en su rostro. Miles grita que puede oir todo lo que dice. habla con Miles.]] Años después, un Miles cubierto de piercings visita a su madre, que reside en un piso atendida por una cuidadora. Su madre está terminalmente enferma, postrada en una cama y conservando sólo la mitad del cabello. A pesar de que está muy feliz de estar junto a su hijo, le pregunta por qué ha venido a visitarla. Miles responde que quiere respuestas, especialmente acerca de su padre. Ella le responde que su padre les sacó de su vida cuando Miles sólo era un bebé, y los obligó a irse lejos. Lara explica que su padre lleva muerto muchos años, y que su cuerpo está enterrado en un lugar al que Miles nunca podrá ir. se presenta a Miles.]] Tiempo después, un Miles adulto habla con un hombre llamado Howard Gray, que quiere que Miles use sus poderes para contactar con su hijo, que falleció en un accidente de coche, porque quiere asegurarse de que su hijo sepa que le quería. Miles no se entusiasma al descubrir que el cuerpo del hijo ha sido incinerado, y pide más dinero, que Gray le entrega sin protestar. Entonces Miles parece establecer contacto con el espíritu del hijo del señor Gray, y le confirma al padre de que su hijo sabía que él le quería. Gray le da las gracias a Miles, y Miles se marcha. Al salir a la calle, Naomi Dorrit se le acerca, e invita a Miles a cenar con ella a un restaurante para hablar de negocios. Cuando le ofrece una gran suma de dinero, Miles accede al instante. se comunica con el espíritu de Felix.]] Naomi lleva a Miles a la cocina de un restaurante, y le enseña el cuerpo de Felix, pidiéndole que utilice su habilidad para extraer detalles sobre Felix. Miles logra averigüar el nombre del cadáver, así como que el hombre estaba intentando entregar unas fotos de las tumbas vacías de un cementerio y la orden de compra de un avión en desuso para Charles Widmore, ambas cosas involucradas en el montaje de los restos hundidos del Vuelo 815. Miles se marcha, inicialmente asustado y sin mostrar interés. Naomi le ofrece a Miles $1.6 millones para ir a la Isla a bordo del Kahana. Una vez más, Miles acepta raudo. llama a Miles por su nombre.]] Poco tiempo después, Miles pide un taco en un puesto de cómida rápida. Mientras camina por la calle, comiendo, una furgoneta se detiene. Bram está en el asiento de pasajero, y saluda a Miles. Cuando Miles pregunta al hombre si lo conocía, de repente varios hombres encapuchados salen de la furgoneta y le arrastran adentro. Bram intenta persuadir a Miles de que no vaya a la Isla, porque tras preguntarle "¿Qué yace a la sombra de la estatua?" y Miles no saber la respuesta, declara que no está preparado para la tarea. Bram le ofrece a Miles respuestas sobre su habilidad y sobre su padre, pero a Miles no le importa; en lugar de eso quiere $3.2 millones de dólares, el doble de la cantidad ofrecida por Naomi. Bram se niega a darle un centavo, y echa a Miles de la furgoneta. Bram le explica que se está uniendo al "bando equivocado." Cuando Miles le pregunta en qué bando está él, Bram contesta: "en el que va a ganar." Días más tarde, a punto de partir en el carguero, Miles visita a Howard Gray, y le devuelve el dinero que le había pagado. Cuando el hombre le pregunta por qué, Miles revela que mintió; no logró contactar con el hijo de Gray. Un incrédulo Gray pregunta por qué Miles no pudo seguir con la mentira, y Miles responde que no habría sido justo para el hijo, y que su padre debería haberle dicho que le quería cuando este estaba vivo. Dicho esto, Miles se aleja. En la isla le entrega a Miles su paquete para Radzinsky.]] Kate y Sawyer vuelven de dejar al joven Ben en manos de Richard, y Sawyer contacta con Miles en la Oficina de Seguridad para que borre la cinta de vigilancia. Kate está preocupada de que Sawyer pueda meterse en problemas, pero él confía en que las cosas se puedan arreglar. Miles saca la cinta, pero antes de que pueda borrarla, Horace llega con un paquete, preguntando por LaFleur. Miles explica que lleva un rato intentando contactar por radio con LaFleur, pero está fuera de contacto. Horace le entrega a Miles un paquete para que se lo lleve a Radzinskyal cuadrante 334, y para que este le de otro a cambio, "sin hacer preguntas". Horace le dice a Miles que le está dejando entrar en el círculo de confianza, y le pregunta si puede confiar en él. Miles le dice que por supuesto, tambien le dice que se supone que no pueden estar en el cuadrante 334 ya que es territorio de los hostiles, a lo que Horace responde: Bienvenido al círculo de confianza. Tras esto, Miles abandona la oficina de seguridad olvidando sacar la cinta. 200px|left|thumb|El "paquete" que [[Miles debe llevar.]] Mientras Miles conduce la furgoneta hacia el lugar del intercambio, este es detenido repentinamente por Radzinsky, el cual aparece de entre la selva apuntando a Miles con un arma y gritándole que se detenga. Tras bajarse de la furgoneta, Miles entrega a Radzinsky el paquete, que se trata de una funda para cubrir cuerpos. Radzinsky coloca un cuerpo en ella, y le dice que lo transporte y se lo lleve a Horace. Miles, que siente curiosidad por saber por qué una persona que presuntamente se ha caido en una zanja tiene una bala en la cabeza, usa su don para saber lo que realmente ha ocurrido. De este modo descubre que el muerto, Alvarez, había fallecido debido a la anomalía electromagnética, ya que un empaste que tenía en su diente había sido arrancado de su boca y había salido directamente por su cabeza. y Roger debaten sobre Kate.]] Roger descubre que Ben no está en el hospital. Juliet miente y comenta no saber la razón de su desaparición. Más tarde, Kate siente la necesidad de consolar a Roger, que se enfada irracionalmente y empieza sospechar de ella. Roger bebe alguna cerveza, y va al aula, descubriendo que Jack cubre su trabajo, asumiendo a Roger querría tiempo libre. Roger le pide consejo a Jack, haciendole participe de sus sospechas sobre Kate, comentando que le va a informar de todo a Horace. Jack intenta disuadirle de que lo haga, pero sin obtener resultado. En vista del panorama, Jack se dirige a la casa de Sawyer y Juliet para informarles. Sawyer llega a casa, cansado de un viaje largo y difícil en la selva, cuando Phil se enfrenta a él, ya que tiene en su poder la cinta de vigilancia que Miles erroneamente no borró. Sawyer golpea a Phil dejándole inconsciente y pide a Juliet que le traiga una cuerda. y Miles debaten la diferencia entre sus poderes.]] Horace, después de consultarlo con el doctor Pierre Chang, le ordena a Miles que lleve el cuerpo a la Orquídea para poder determinar si su muerte ha sido causada por el electromagnetismo. Miles se da la vuelta para ponerse en marcha y completar su asignación, pero de pronto Hurley empieza a llenar también el maletero con bocadillos para el equipo de construcción de la Orquídea. Tras insistir en que pueden compartir el vehículo puesto que van al mismo sitio, parten, pero Hurley empieza a sentir un olor desagradable. Miles bromea diciendo que es probablemente que sea la mayonesa especial de ajo de Hurley, pero Hurley está realmente preocupado por si los alimentos se encuentran en mal estado. Hurley investiga para averiguarlo y descubre el cuerpo. Contrariado, Miles le cuenta lo que realmente le pasó al cuerpo. Ante el asombro de Miles, Hurley se cree todo lo que le cuenta y le confiesa que el también habla con los muertos, y a veces juega al ajedrez con ellos. Miles le replica que no es así como funciona. Miles le explica que es capaz de tener una especie de unión con el muerto, sabiendo quién era y que le ocurrió antes de morir. Ya en la Orquídea, el Doctor Chang no se muestra muy contento cuando ve que Miles ha traido a Hurley y aún menos cuando descubre que Hurley sabe lo del cuerpo. Amenaza a Hurley con encagarle la tarea de limpiar el estiércol de los osos polares en la Isla Hidra si abre la boca, pero Hurley está feliz trabajando en la cocina y se muestra conforme en guardar el secreto. Cuando después habla en privado con Hurley sobre la actitud del Dr. Chang, Miles le confiesa a Hurley que Chang es su padre. Chang les pide que le lleven hasta las obras donde esta Randzisky, y Miles y hurley le llevan hasta alli, donde tras una entrada falsa de selva, se encuentra el lugar de construcción de la estación del Cisne. A lo largo del camino, Hurley sigue soltando indirectas sobre la relación entre Miles y Pierre, lo cual incomoda a Miles. Hurley ve con asombro el momento en que están gabrando los números que para él son malditos en lo que en un futuro sera la escotilla donde se pasarán metiendo números en un ordenador que estará en la estación El Cisne. se observa a si mismo de bebé y a su padre pasando tiempo juntos.]] Ya de camino de vuelta, Miles y Hurley vuelven a discutir. Miles roba el cuaderno de Hurley, en el cual ha escrito el guión para el "El Imperio Contraataca" con una serie de cambios. Hurley apunta que están en 1977 y que la "Guerra de las Galaxias" acaba de ser realizada. Cree que escribiéndole la secuela a George Lucas le hace un favor y señala que: "Los Ewoks apestan, tío". Hurley también le cuenta a Miles la relación que ha tenido con su padre y cómo le perdonó. Le aconseja a Miles que intente tener una relación positiva con el suyo. reaparece]] Por la noche, Miles ve a sus padres y a él mismo de bebé por la ventana de la casa. Su padre con amor sostiene al bebé, sentándose en una butaca y leyéndole un libro de dibujos titulado "Me and My Polar Bear" (Yo y mi Oso Polar). Después de que el dr. Chang reciba una llamada telefónica y se levante de la silla, Miles intenta alejarse de alli sin ser visto. En ese momento Chang sale fuera y al ver a Miles le pide que le lleve al muelle para recibir pide a un nuevo grupo de científicos, y Miles, aún emocionado por lo que acaba de presenciar, accede. Miles van al muelle donde el submarino ha llegado con un equipo de científicos de Ann Arbor. Miles se sorprende al averiguar que Daniel Faraday es uno de ellos. Trivia General * Esta es la segunda vez que uno de los miembros del Kahana tiene un episodio centrado en él. El primero fue Michael en . ** Este es el único episodio puramente centrado en Miles. * Lo que Jack borra en la pizarra, es una clase sobre el Antiguo Egipto y jeroglíficos. * Hay un dibujo de un estudiante sobre una erupción volcánica, en la escena donde Jack y Roger están hablando. * Hay un poster en el salón de clase que dice "Arts & Crafts". * El 4 es considerado con un número de mala suerte en la cultura China y es un sinonimo para la palabra "muerte". 4 es el número de la habitación donde Miles encuentra el hombre muerto. También es el número de la cinta que LaFleur le pide a Miles que borre. * Se puede leer la palabra "Vida" en la tienda de Tacos. * El sector 334 es el cuarto sector mencionado. Jin y Sawyer discutieron la búsqueda en los sectores 133 y 134 en LaFleur y Radzinsky encontró a Sayid en el sector 325 en Namaste. * Este episodio no comienza con el tradicional "Previously on Lost", que nos muestra un pequeño recordatorio de lo que ha pasado en episodios anteriores. Notas de producción * Ben, Desmond, Jin, Locke, Sayid, y Sun no aparecen en este episodio. * Daniel aparece por primera vez desde "LaFleur", finalizando cuatro episodios de ausencia. * Bram es el único personaje que aparece del episodio anterior. Gazapos y errores de continuidad * Cuando Kate abre su cerveza (en la escena que está con Roger) podemos ver claramente que tiene una lata del nuevo tipo, donde en los cuales se tira de la anilla. Estas no fueron inventadas hasta 1977. ** Los productores han gastado bromas sobre este hecho, bromeando que las latas con anillas fueron inventadas por la Inciativa Dharma. * Vemos al obrero Dharma levantando la escotilla de El Cisne con facilidad, aunque en "Exodo, Parte 2" vemos a Jack y a Locke usando toda su fuerza para moverla un poco y es descrita como "una puerta de acero del grosor de un pie". * Un joven Miles se aproxima a la puerta del apartamento #4, su mano toca la puerta muy cerca al pomo de la puerta. Inmediatamente después su mano está bastante alejada del pomo. * El control remoto de la TV en el piso del inquilino muerto se mueve varias veces entre tomas. * En la valla sónica, el sudor de la camiseta de Kate desaparece cuando ella entra a la furgoneta. * La tabla periodica en la pared del salón de clases contiene elementos que no han sido descubiertos en 1977. * Miles cierra la puerta de la furgoneta cuan Chang le dice que lo espera en la Orquidea. En la escena siguiente, está abierta de nuevo. * En una escena, Elmer es visto detrás de Kate. En la siguiente, con los rostros en dirección opuesta, es visto detrás de Roger. * El ordenador Lisa en la estación de seguridad no fue producido hasta 1983. * El extra gordo que viene hacia Miles antes de su secuestro express, por la barberia, al lado de la tienda de tacos, sale dos veces: la primera vez camina despacio y en la seguida lo hace rapidamente. * Cuando Roger habla con Jack en la escuela, Jack está borrando la pizarra en la parte derecha, al mismo tiempo Roger patea su cubo y jack aparece en la parte izquierda, más alejado, en menos de 2 segundos. * Este episodio demuestra que Miles necesita un cuerpo presente para que pueda usar su habilidad de hablar con los muertos - por ejemplo, no podia hablar con uno que haya sido cremado y sus cenizas dispersadas. Sin embargo, en la casa de la señora Gardner, la habilidad de Miles estaba disponible aunque su cuerpo no estuviera disponible en su habitación. * Durante la conversación inicial con Horace, Miles pone su walkie en el escritorio donde permanece durante la conversación. Cuando Horace se va, el walkie está en su mano otra vez. * Miles tiene bigote y perilla, la cual no vemos en 'Whatever happened, happened'. Sin embargo, no ha pasado un dia entre estos dos episodios. * En el lugar de contrucción del Cisne el obrero graba los números muy cerca de la Escotilla. Pero en 1x18, podemos ver que los números fueron gravados en el fondo de la estructura (justo sobre la pared de concreto). * La estética del libro que Chang le está leyendo al pequeño Miles es muy posterior a la de 1977. Además, hace un guiño a los osos polares. * Sawyer desactiva la valla sónica al llegar a esta, cuando realmente al salir de la misma no la habían reactivado, por lo que ya estaba apagada. Temática recurrente * Hay varias referencias a los Números. ** 3:16 aparece en el microondas de la casa del pequeño Miles. ** El arrendador le dice a la madre de Miles que la mensualidad vale $400 y exige que le pague dos meses por adelantado ($800). ** El hombre muerto que Miles encuentra vivia en el apartamento No. 4. ** Hay un 8 escrito en la oreja del conejo de piedra. ** 3/16/85 es la fecha escrita en el cuadro de Lara. ** La portada de The Sports Illustrated dice "After 23 years...NEW BOSS IN L.A." ** LaFleur le pide a Miles que borre el video de la camara 4. ** Horace envia a Miles a una misión en el sector 334. ** Miles tenia 15 piercings en sus orejas y rostro cuando era joven. ** Miles y Hurley son testigos cuando el obrero graba los Números en la escotilla del Cisne. ** Naomi le dice a Miles que su empleador le pagará "1.6" millones de dolares. ** 8 es el número de la clavija donde Miles coloca la llave de la Furgoneta Dharma después de devolverla. * El padre de Miles lo abandonó a él y a su madre. (Relaciones paternales) * Pierre Chang es el padre de Miles. (Conexiones entre personajes) * El cabello negro de Miles tiene una raya blanca, cuando él visita a su madre enferma. (Blanco y negro) * Álvarez tiene un diente empastado que le atraviesa la cabeza, matandolo. (Vida y muerte) (Amputaciones) * Miles descubre un hombre que murió solo, de un ataque al corazón. (Aislamiento) * Miles encuentra la llave del Sr. Vonner debajo del conejo de piedra. (Animales) * LaFleur le pide a Miles que borre el video de vigilancia. (Engaños y estafas) * Un hombre le pide a Miles que hable su hijo muerto porque teme que haya muerto sin saber que lo queria. (Vida y muerte) (Relaciones paternales) * Miles le dice a Howard Gray, el hombre que lo contrató para hablar con su hijo muerto, que si él queria que su hijo supiera que lo amaba, debió haberselo dicho antes de que muriera. (Relaciones paternales) * Miles inicialmente le miente a Howard Gray sobre la comunicación con su hijo muerto. (Engaños y estafas) * Russell Gray era un jugador de fútbol que murió por conducir ebrio. (Juegos) (Accidentes de coche) * Los colores de la libreta de Hurley son blanco y negro. (Blanco y negro) * Pierre esta leyendole a Miles un libro llamado "Me and My Polar Bear" (Mi oso polar y yo). (Animales) * Dharma esta construyendo la estacion de El Cisne en el territorio de los Otros, en una directa violación a la tregua. (Engaños y estafas) (Secretos) * Sawyer trata de proteger su engaño golpeando a Phil y encerrandolo en el armario, al tratar de extorcionarlo con la cinta donde él y kate le llevan a Ben a Richard Alpert. (Engaños y estafas) (Encarcelamiento) * Hurley le dice a Miles que Darth Vader le cortó la mano a Luke en El Imperio Contraataca. En uno de los videos de orientación, el Dr. Chang, padre de Miles parece tener un brazo ortopédico, implicando que perdió su mano en algún punto del futuro. (Relaciones paternales) (Amputaciones) * Miles encuentra a su padre después de crecer y no saber nada de él. (Relaciones paternales) (Redención) * Bram reacasa al persuadir que Miles se una a su equipo. (Conexiones entre personajes) * Hay una pintura de caballos sobre la cama de la madre de Miles cuando él la visita. (Animales) * Miles le dice a Sawyer "Jim" (como lo hace Horace), a Naomi "Sweetheart", a Hurley "Dimwit" y a Daniel "Dan". Sawyer llama a Jack "Doc". Phil llama a Sawyer "Jefe". (Apodos) Análisis Argumental * El padre de Ben sospecha de Kate. (Rivalidades) * Hurley ayuda a Miles contandole su secreto y aconsejandolo. (Relaciones) * Bram es parte de un equipo que es opuesto a Charles Widmore. (Rivalidades) * Phil descubre a Sawyer llevandose a Ben. (Rivalidades) Referencias culturales * Some Like It Hot: Conocida como Una Eva y dos Adanes (Argentina y México) y Con faldas y a lo loco (España) es una comedia de 1959 protagonizada por Marilyn Monroe, Tony Curtis y Jack Lemmon. En la película, sus dos protagonistas se ven obligados a disfrazarse de mujeres y unirse a una banda de chicas para evitar que la mafia les atrape, después de presenciar una masacre cometida por estos. * "It Never Rains in Southern California": Esta canción de Albert Hammond está sonando en la radio cuando Hurley y Miles conducen hacia La Orquídea. (Hammond también escribió e interpretó una canción llamada "I Don't Wanna Die in an Air Disaster" (No quiero morir en un accidente aéreo).) * "Love Will Keep Us Together": Esta canción de Captain & Tennille también suena durante el viaje a La Orquídea. * Miles Davis: La madre de Miles es una fan del legendario trompetista de jazz y llama a Miles en homenaje a él. * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza: Hurley dice que se acaba de estrenar esta película cuando Miles lee lo que ha escrito en su libreta. Una Nueva Esperanza fue estrenada el 25 de mayo de 1977. * Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca: El título de este episodio de Lost es una referencia a que Hurley está escribiendo el guión para esta película, en la que sale un planeta llamado Hoth; luego tiene pensado enviárselo a George lucas, el guionista original (lo cual es inútil, porque Lucas ya la tenía escrita antes de 1977). * Star Wars Episodio VI: El retorno del Jedi: Se mencionan varios elementos de esta película en la conversación entre Hurley y Miles al volver de la estación Cisne (la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, Boba Fett siendo devorado por el Sarlacc y por supuesto, los Ewoks). Por otro lado, cuando Daniel sale del submarino (al final del capítulo) su vestimenta (camisa, pantalón y botas negras), el gesto que hace al mirar a Miles y el efecto sonoro que se oye es un claro guiño a Luke Skywalker. * Hans Brinker, or the Silver Skates es una novela de la escritora estadounidense Mary Mapes Dodge, publicada originalmente en 1865. La novela ocurre en los Países Bajos. Sawyer menciona esta historia cuando pregunta si Juliet se ha sentido alguna vez como el pequeño niño holandés que mete el dedo en el dique. *''Sports Illustrated: En la escena de apertura, Miles está leyendo el número del 14 de marzo de 1977 de esta revista. *'Jeroglíficos: una de las líneas de jeroglíficos de la pizarra se traduce como "Escribir la palabra de Dios". *Calentamiento global: Hurley sugiere que él y Miles vayan andando a la Orquídea para "ayudar contra el calentamiento global". *'''Juan 3:16: Los números del microondas al principio del episodio podrían ser una referencia al versículo de la Bíblia Juan 3:16, visto por muchos como el 'Evangelio encerrado en la concha', porque se condiera un índice de algunas de las doctrinas más centrales del Cristianismo tradicional. Dice: "Con tanto afecto Dios ha amado al mundo, que le ha otorgado su Hijo, el único, para que no perezca todo aquel que cree en él, sino que tenga la vida eterna." También podría tratarse de una alusión al vuelo Ajira 316. Referencias a Episodios * Los números están siendo grabados en la Escotillla del Cisne. * A Alvarez le estallo uno de los empastes de la boca, Desmond dijo que cuando pasaba por la pared cubierta de hormigón del Cisne le dolían los empastes. * Hurley denomina como un "accidente" a la razón porque la tiene queseguir el protocolo de pulsar el botón en el Cisne. * Hurley le dice a Miles que Pierre Chang "Es el hombre que aparece en todas esas películas". * Miles encuentra una llave debajo de una estatua de un conejo blanco marcado con el número 8. * Hurley le cuenta a Miles que su propio padre le abandonó cuando tenía 10 años. * Naomi recluta a Miles para el carguero. * Miles le pide a Bram 3.2 millones de dólares por no ir al carguero, la misma cifra que le pide a Ben por decirle a Widmore que está muerto. * Miles revela que el hombre muerto que Naomi le muestra intentaba llevar unas fotos de tumbas vacías y una factura de compra de un viejo avión a Charles Widmore (relacionado con los restos falsos del Vuelo 815). * Hurley menciona que juega al ajedrez con un fallecido Eko. * Pierre le comenta a Miles y Hurley que le gusta la música country, por lo que se explica porque escuchaba a Shotgun Willie. * Roger hace referencia a que Kate donó sangre a Ben. * Bram pregunta a Miles lo mismo que Ilana pregunta más tarde a Frank en la Isla. Enlaces externos * Descripción oficial traducida al español (30 de marzo de 2009) Categoría:Centrados en Miles Categoría:Episodios sin un Anteriormente en Lost